The present invention is directed generally to clamshell style portable phones or wireless communication devices having a housing or body in which at least part of the communication electronics is mounted and a cover hinged to the body for movement between a closed position folded against the body and covering at least part of a keypad on the body and an open position in which the keypad is uncovered for use. The invention is particularly concerned with a cover releasing and actuating hinge assembly for releasing the cover from a closed position and automatically urging the cover into an open position when released.
Some clamshell style portable phones have lids secured by a hinge assembly incorporating a torsion spring for moving the cover from the closed position to the open position. A latch must then be provided to secure the cover against the body in the closed position. The user must release the latch in order to open the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,309 of Wilcox et al. describes a portable telephone with an axially aligned cover release mechanism. The mechanism includes a release and position mechanism on one side of the hinge and an opening mechanism on the other side of the hinge. A cam and follower device includes stops at the closed and open positions of the cover, and a push button is provided for shifting the cam such that it clears the follower to allow the cover to spring open. This cover release mechanism is relatively complex and involves a large number of different parts.